Bitter Sweet
by SadHanaa
Summary: Sakura tahu, bahkan ia tahu lebih dari siapapun, bahwa Naruto adalah pemuda idiot yang mengungkapkan perasaannya disaat si pirang itu telah mengubur perasaannya dalam waktu yang cukup lama./ "Naruto... Mau terjun ke dalam jurang yang lebih dalam?"/ [More Warning Inside]


Hamparan titik cahaya di langit memenuhi pandang mata, bertabur dengan indahnya suasana malam yang jarang mereka rasakan. Hembus angin terasa cukup sejuk di kulit, dan sesekali menggoyangkan rerumputan yang menjadi kasur sederhana untuk menemani malam yang sunyi.

 _Mereka berada di sebuah padang rumput yang entah berada di mana._

Haruno Sakura, gadis dengan helai-helai merah muda sebahu itu masih terdiam seribu bahasa. Tak ada satupun kalimat yang keluar, bahkan saat jari kelingkingnya sesekali merasakan sentuhan yang terasa ragu. Ia melepas senyum simpul, dan masih jauh memandang ke arah langit.

"Sa-Sakura _-chan_ , a-aku—"

"Bintangnya terlihat indah ya, Naruto?"

Sakura tahu, bahkan ia sangat tahu, bahwa apa yang ia lakukan adalah hal yang agak sedikit menyakitkan. Ketika si cowok di sebelahnya—Pirang _spike_ yang selalu identik dengan senyum lima jari—yaitu Naruto mengeluarkan apa yang saat ini ia tahan bertahun-tahun lamanya. Wajahnya memerah untuk beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya ia sadar bahwa ia terdiam akibat kalimatnya dipatahkan.

 _Itu cukup menyakitkan ..._

"I-iya. Kau benar ..." ucap Naruto lemah. Terdengar agak sedikit lesu. Sakura masih bergeming, menikmati sapa lembut hembus angin yang berlalu melewati kulitnya. Tak ada niat untuk menoleh, bahkan hanya sekedar untuk melirik. Tidak sama sekali.

Ia tahu, bahkan tahu lebih dari siapapun jika Naruto kini melakukan apa yang saat ini ia lakukan. Menatap langit, jauh lurus kedepan. Mungkin saja Naruto menikmati kesunyian di antara mereka, atau malah sebaliknya?

Haruno Sakura memberanikan diri untuk melirik, dan mendapati sosok Naruto yang berbeda dengan yang terakhir kali ia lihat. Pandangan matanya terlihat layu, senyumnya terlihat getir, bahkan Sakura yakin jika ia mendapati iris mata yang nampak berkaca-kaca.

Ada sedikit rasa bersalah di dadanya, saat setelah memotong apa yang Naruto ingin sampaikan hingga membuatnya menunggu waktu yang sangat lama. Melihatnya kini terkadang membuatnya teringat akan Naruto kecil. dijauhi, dibenci, tak punya teman, dan menjadi bahan hinaan, lalu membandingkannya dengan yang sekarang.

Naruto kecil adalah sosok yang tanpa malu untuk berkata cinta pada seorang gadis seperti Haruno Sakura. Sosok masokis yang berulang kali merasakan hal yang sama saat gadis pujaannya mengatakan bahwa ia tidak menyukainya, lalu bermesraan dengan cowok lain. Naruto juga sosok yang selalu memberikannya senyum hangat saat Sakura jatuh pada keadaan yang sulit, meski sering kali Sakura kesal akan hal itu. Sakura akui, ia pernah menjadi pribadi yang tak tahu diri dan sama sekali tak bersyukur.

Naruto sama sekali jauh dari kriteria cowok yang Sakura sukai. Ia benci rambut pirang mencuatnya. Ia benci pada kepribadian Naruto yang keras kepala, meski nyatanya ia juga sama kerasnya. Ia benci pada Naruto yang menjanjikan Sasuke kembali padanya, meski pada akhirnya apa yang dijanjikan padanya benar-benar terwujud.

Bahkan jika diingat tentang janji Naruto, membuat Sakura berpikir keras akan apa yang dirasakan si pirang bego ini. Sakura tahu bahwa Naruto mencintainya bukan sebagai seorang teman. Tapi saat mendengar janjinya tentang membawa sosok yang Sakura sukai kembali pada Sakura, membuatnya sadar bahwa Naruto benar-benar mencintainya.

 _Ya ... Sakura benar-benar sadar saat itu ..._

Dan sekarang, Naruto yang selalu ia lihat adalah sosok yang terlihat kalem, tak lagi berisik seperti yang dulu-dulu, dan murah senyum. Senyum yang ia berikan seolah tak ada harganya. Namun di satu sisi, senyumnya mampu membuat orang bahagia. Naruto yang sekarang adalah cowok yang selalu terlihat sendirian disaat ia berada di dalam keramaian. Ketika teman seangkatannya sudah memiliki pasangan meski belum dalam tahap yang lebih jauh, Naruto masih sendiri dan suka menyendiri. Terkadang melihatnya teringat akan Naruto kecil yang selalu menyukai tempat yang tenang dan sepi.

 _Namun dari semua itu, Naruto tetap saja memiliki tempat di hati Sakura._

"Naruto."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau senang dengan dirimu yang sekarang?"

Dirimu yang dimaksud Sakura adalah Naruto yang jauh berbeda dengan yang dulu. Semenjak perang dunia _shinobi_ keempat berlalu, tak lagi terlihat sosok Naruto yang _hyperactive_ sama seperti biasanya, hanya saja senyumnya yang masih juga tak berubah meski sering kali terlihat agak getir. Bahkan saat Naruto mendengar kabar tentang Sakura yang membuat suatu hubungan serius dengan Sasuke, Hinata yang keadaannya sama seperti Sakura dengan cowok macam Kiba, begitupun dengan Shikamaru dengan Temari, Sai dengan Ino dan yang lainnya, Naruto seakan menjauh dari mereka semua, kecuali pada Sakura.

Sakura tahu apa alasannya. Namun jika melihat Naruto yang saat ini, seakan ia melihat seorang pria yang tak lagi punya harapan setelah harapan yang ia miliki telah pupus sejak lama.

"Ke-kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Sudah jawab saja, bodoh."

"Mungkin? Tapi aku tidak yakin sih."

"Kau tidak yakin? Apa ada yang salah? Karena apa?"

"Karena sosok yang ingin kumiliki kini berada di sebuah tempat yang tak bisa kugapai, kurasa,"

"Sebaiknya lupakan apa yang baru saja kukatakan, Sakura _-chan._ "

 _Bagaimana Sakura bisa melupakan apa yang baru saja Naruto katakan dengan mudah?_

Sakura dapat merasakan sentuhan pada jari kelingkingnya kini seakan menjauh setelah ia merasakan keraguan dan getaran pada sentuhan yang sebelumnya ia rasakan. Sakura masih terdiam di tempatnya, bahkan tak ada niat untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata. Bahkan kini ia benar-benar tak mampu untuk menikmati langit dari pandang netra.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak bisa menggapainya?"

"..."

"Apa kini ia telah dimiliki orang lain?"

"Sakura _-chan_?"

Dan saat Naruto menoleh, ia dikagetkan dengan Sakura yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan serius. Tatap mata mereka kini saling bertemu dalam satu titik. Pandangan Naruto berubah melembut, namun agak sedikit sakit untuk dirasakan.

Naruto mungkin saja dapat berpikir bahwa Sakura adalah gadis terbodoh yang tak pernah peka dengan perasaannya yang sudah terlalu usang untuk dipendam lebih lama, saat ia dengan pandainya melempar pertanyaan pada Naruto hingga membuatnya bingung untuk membalasnya. Tapi tentu saja itu tidak benar. Itu tidak benar sama sekali. Sakura tahu kenyataannya. Sakura tahu bahwa Naruto mencintainya dengan tulus.

Sakura tak lagi dapat melihat ekspresi Naruto dengan jelas saat pemuda itu kini kembali ke posisi yang sebelumnya, menatap langit yang membisu.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _"Ya. Kau benar ..."_

 _"..."_

 _"Sakura-chan. boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"_

 _"Tentu."_

 _"A-Aku ..."_

 _"..."_

 _"A-aku mencintaimu, Sakura-chan."_

 _"Aku tahu itu ..."_

 _"Sakura-chan?"_

 _*Bruuuk!*_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Naruto terkejut saat Sakura kini berada di atasnya. Kedua tangannya kini berada di samping kepala Naruto, senyumnya yang terlihat getir juga tatapan matanya yang melembut namun agak sedikit memilukan. Naruto terdiam terpaku. Bingung untuk melakukan apa.

Menghindar, Mendorong Sakura, atau hanya bisa menerima keadaan?

Dan ketika bibirnya hendak kembali mengucapkan sesuatu ...

"Aku tahu itu. Aku tahu lebih dari siapapun ..."

Haruno Sakura memotongnya lebih dahulu, diikuti dengan pandangan mereka yang bertemu.

Naruto masih terdiam, masih mencoba berpikir keras akan kalimat yang ia rangkai sebelum ia berikan pada gadis yang saat ini berada di atas tubuhnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu dalam satu titik, dimana Naruto dapat melihat tatapan Sakura yang agak berkaca-kaca. Ia menangis?

"Sakura- _chan,_ kau ..."

"Kenapa kau selalu berperilaku bodoh seperti ini, huh?"

"..."

Naruto kembali terdiam untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia bingung untuk memilih kata yang sesuai, lalu mengeluarkannya secara terang-terangan pada gadis yang pada akhirnya hanya menjadi harapan abadinya itu. Hatinya berdegup lebih kencang dari yang biasanya, meski sesekali terasa berdenyut saat melihat Sakura yang kian terlihat jauh di matanya.

Ia tahu, ia tak akan pernah menggapai Sakura sehebat apapun ia mencoba meraihnya. Sakura telah berada di tempat yang sama sekali tak bisa ia kunjungi.

"Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini, bodoh? Menyimpan perasaan selama bertahun-tahun? Kau idiot!"

"I-itu agak sedikit menyakitkan tahu."

"..."

"Entahlah, tapi kurasa, hanya Sakura-chan yang selalu punya tempat istimewa di dalam hatiku,"

"Aku rela dipukul, ditendang, dihajar olehmu. Aku rela kau meninggalkanku saat berada dalam keadaan dimana aku terjatuh. Aku rela kau menjauhiku, bahkan aku rela dibenci olehmu saat janji yang kubuat untukmu tak kunjung menjadi kenyataan. Namun sekarang, itu menjadi kenyataan bukan?"

"..."

"Kau mendapatkan Sasuke lagi, untuk yang kedua kalinya. Bahkan kau kini mempunyai hubungan spesial dengan sosok yang kau sayangi, dan kau bahagia sekarang bukan? Itu saja sudah membuatku senang, meski hanya bisa melihatmu dari jauh."

Sakura kini terdiam membisu. Kedua tangannya terasa lemas, bahkan hanya sekadar untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri, saat Naruto mengatakan itu dengan memilukan, dengan senyum cerahnya, tanpa peduli kini kedua matanya mengeluarkan lelehan air mata.

Itu menyakitkan. Sungguh. Itu benar-benar diluar dugaan Sakura!

Segera Sakura memeluk pemuda di bawahnya itu. Memeluknya seerat mungkin dimana ia yakin bahwa sosok yang kini menangis untuknya itu tak bisa pergi ke manapun. Kedua tangannya menelusup ke punggung Naruto, mencoba untuk lebih erat lagi.

Ia tidak ingin Naruto pergi darinya. Ia sama sekali tak ingin Naruto pergi darinya. Bahkan meskipun Naruto terus tersakiti olehnya, Sakura tak ingin Naruto pergi darinya!

Naruto adalah bagian dari hidupnya, saat Sakura terjatuh dalam keadaan yang memprihatinkan. Naruto adalah sosok yang selalu setia memberikan senyum cerahnya pada gadis macam Sakura meski sering kali itu menyebalkan. Ia adalah Haruno Sakura, tapi mungkin saja ia bukanlah Haruno Sakura tanpa ada sosok seperti Uzumaki Naruto yang selalu ada untuknya.

Sakura tak akan membiarkan Naruto pergi jauh darinya. Ia tahu ini egois, bahkan mungkin membuat Naruto terus merasa tersakiti, namun apa daya? Ia memang seperti ini.

"Sakura _-chan_?!"

 _*Kiss*_

 _First Kiss_ Naruto direbut Sakura dengan paksa, saat gadis itu menciumnya tepat di bibirnya. Naruto terdiam, tak ada pergerakan untuk membalas, bahkan saat Sakura mencoba melumat kembali bibirnya. Ia merasa senang. Namun di satu sisi, ia benar-benar merasa sedih.

"Naruto ..."

"Iya?"

 _"Apa kau mau terjun ke jurang yang dalam?"_

 _"Apa itu artinya kau bersamaku?"_

 _"Tentu."_

 _"Baiklah."_

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sekumpulan cahaya berupa titik membentang luas di langit bagaikan hamparan debu, bersamaan dengan hembusan angin yang sedikit lebih kuat daripada yang sebelumnya. Suasana menjadi hening, bahkan suara dedaunan yang terbang dibawa angin lebih mendominasi.

Di bawah langit yang hitam kelam ini, di bawah cahaya minim yang menerangi bumi ini, mereka mencoba mempersatukan tubuh mereka. Setumpuk pakaian di sisi terlihat tak berguna. Hembusan angin yang terasa dingin serasa membuat bulu kuduk naik ke atas.

Haruno Sakura, gadis dengan helai-helai merah muda sebahu itu membuang wajahnya kearah lain, dengan punggung tangannya yang menutupi mulut. Tubuhnya tanpa satu helai benang menutupi, terekspos dan terbaring di atas rerumputan hijau. Wajahnya memerah sebab malu, bahkan sesekali terdengar isakan.

Di kala Naruto menggerayangi tubuhnya dari bawah, hingga naik ke atas, membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang merasa berdosa. Tubuhnya menggeliat, bahkan ketika jemari Naruto memainkan bagian bawah dadanya. Sakura mengigit pelan bibir bawahnya, menahan agar apa yang ia rasakan kini tak mengeluarkan suara.

" _Nnnnhh ..."_

Kedua tangan Sakura terbentang luas, dengan tangan Naruto yang menahan tiap lengannya. Sesekali Sakura melirik pemuda yang tengah menikmati tubuhnya ini, dan terkadang ada perasaan aneh yang bercampur aduk masuk ke dalam hatinya. Sakura memejamkan matanya, berharap perasaan yang ia rasakan segera enyah dari dirinya.

"Sakura _-chan ..._ "

 _"Hummppphh!"_

 _*Kiss!*_

Sakura terdiam dengan mata terpejam, saat Naruto menciumnya dengan lembut. Itu hanya terjadi beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya Naruto melepaskannya lalu menatapnya dengan layu. Sakura membuka pandangannya, menatap lembut sosok pria pirang yang melihatnya dengan lelehan air mata di sisi.

"Sakura- _chan,_ aku ... ini ..."

"Tak apa. Kau boleh memiliki diriku untuk hari ini ..."

Naruto menangis dalam diam. Air matanya tumpah, sembari memaksa bibirnya melengkung sedikit ke atas, ketika salah satu lengan Sakura terlepas dari cengkramannya lalu mengelus lembut pipinya. Sakura memberikan senyum lembut penuh arti, yang menyadarkan Naruto bahwa untuk saat ini, dirinya adalah miliki Naruto seutuhnya.

 _Bukan milik siapapun. Hanya Naruto. Ya, hanya dia. Meski ini tidak berlangsung lama._

 _*Kiss!*_

Sakura adalah gadis manis yang untuk pertama kalinya pernah mampir ke dalam hati Naruto, meski sama sekali tak pernah diundang. Tawanya, senyumnya, dan tingkahnya yang selalu membuat Naruto ingin menjaga apa yang membuatnya tertarik pada gadis itu. Ia senang dengan semua itu. Jujur, dia memang senang akan hal itu.

 _"Mmmmhhh!"_

Cinta pada masa kecilnya memanglah bodoh. Bahkan ketika ia menyadari bahwa Sakura menyukai Sasuke sejak pertama kali mereka menjadi satu tim, Naruto masih mengejar gadis itu layaknya bocah idiot. Ia tidak mengenal apa itu rasa kecewa, sebelum akhirnya ia tahu bahwa Sakura menolaknya ketika Sasuke pergi darinya.

Sejak itulah ia membuat sebuah janji manis pada Sakura, jika ia bisa membawa Sasuke kembali, maka itu adalah hadiah terbaik yang bisa ia berikan pada Sakura. Memilukan memang, tapi memang begitulah adanya.

 _"Uh."_

Ketika Naruto kian beranjak dewasa, Naruto seakan sadar bahwa janjinya dulu adalah janji mustahil yang pernah ia ungkapkan saat ia masih berada di dalam pikirannya yang terlalu pendek untuk berpikir dengan panjang. Naruto sadar, Sakura menjauhinya, dan ia tahu bahwa alasan utama mengapa gadis itu menjauhinya adalah janjinya yang tak pernah bisa ia tepati. Saat itulah ia merasa, bahwa dirinya yang hina ini terlalu rendah untuk mengejar gadis macam Sakura. Gadis itu menjauhinya untuk beberapa sebab, dan Naruto tak dapat berbuat banyak.

Dan upaya yang sangat keras ia coba lakukan untuk bisa merealisasikan janjinya. Memperkuat tubuhnya, mendapatkan pengalaman tempur yang lebih banyak lagi, merasakan bagaimana rasanya menghajar sosok yang jauh lebih kuat darinya, dan yang terpenting, ia belajar tentang bagaimana caranya ia bisa mengatasi suatu masalah dengan mudah.

Saat semua itu telah terjadi dengan waktu yang cukup lama, saat itulah ia berhasil membawa Sasuke kembali, meski butuh perjuangan yang amat gila. Ia merelakan satu tangannya hancur hanya untuk membawa Sasuke kembali. Ia membawa Sasuke kembali. Ya, dia benar-benar membawanya. Itu adalah janji terbaik yang pernah bisa ia berikan pada gadis seperti Sakura.

Dan di saat yang sama, ia sadar bahwa janji yang pernah ia buat adalah janji yang tidak lebih hanya untuk menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

 _Itu benar ..._

 _Gadis itu membuat sebuah hubungan manis dengan Sasuke._

Pada akhirnya, dirinya tidak lebih sebagai ksatria yang yang membawa sang raja kembali pada sang ratu tercinta.

 _Memilukan._

Pada akhirnya pula, cinta yang ia paksakan dan yang berhasil ia timbun selama bertahun-tahun, harus berakhir dengan ia kubur sedalam mungkin tanpa mau menunjukkannya pada gadis yang menjadi angan-angannya.

"Naruto _... Mmmhhh ..."_

Naruto kembali menggerayangi gadis yang berada di bawahnya saat ini. Naik ke atas, jemarinya menyentuh lembut setiap inchi dari gadis yang kini tak lagi bisa ia gapai. Naruto mengulas senyum, saat Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya, menahan desah agar tak lagi keluar.

Terukir senyum lembut dari bibir Naruto. Sebisa mungkin agar ia tidak menghancurkan apa yang kini menjadi miliknya meski hanya sementara. Hawa hangat terasa dari beberapa sisi, bahkan saat jarak antara mereka yang tak lagi bisa dihitung oleh lima jari.

"Sakura _-chan_ ..."

 _*Kiss!*_

Naruto kembali mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut, dengan perasaan yang ia limpahkan sepenuhnya, menumpahkan semua rasa yang selama ini ia pendam hanya untuk Sakura seorang. Ciumannya terasa lembut, agak sedikit manis, bahkan saat Sakura mencoba membuka mulutnya. Naruto masuk ke dalam, bertarung indah di dalam sana. Kan ia kenang apa yang saat ini bisa ia lakukan pada Sakura.

 _"Mmmhh."_

"Naruto, kau?"

Sakura merasakan bahwa Naruto agak sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya, menyelaraskan selangkangannya pada Naruto. Gadis itu terdiam tanpa ekspresi, hanya keringat dingin yang muncul di pelipisnya. Tak ada nada suara yang keluar, hanya tatapan lembut dari pemuda bernama Naruto. Tatapan lembut yang begitu perhatian. Tatapan yang membuatnya merasa terjaga dari semua keadaan terburuk yang bisa saja datang. Tatapan memilukan yang membuatnya tak mampu membuat Sakura melihatnya lebih lama.

 _"A-aaah ..."_

Sakura mengeluarkan desahnya. Terdengar begitu halus di telinga, saat Naruto masuk sepenuhnya di dalam tubuhnya tanpa ada hambatan. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa bergetar, saat mendapati sesuatu yang menusuk jauh ke dalam tubuhnya. Sakura membuang wajahnya ke samping dengan mata tertutup. Sesekali ia membuka sebelah matanya, melirik sosok yang saat ini tengah menggagahinya.

Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut, dengan kedua tangan yang kini berada di sisi samping pinggulnya. Itu adalah tatapan mata kecewa, seolah tak menerima kenyataan yang ada.

"Sakura _-chan,_ dirimu ..."

"Maaf ya. Kau bukan orang yang pertama."

Namun meskipun begitu, Naruto mengulas senyum simpul. Itu benar, itu memang benar. Ia bukanlah orang yang pertama, ia bukan orang yang pantas untuk menjadi orang yang pertama, walau harus mengubur perasaaan bertahun-tahun pun.

 _Namun tetap saja. tetap saja ..._

"Tahun depan, mungkin, atau satu setengah tahun ke depan, aku berencana untuk menikah. Jadi, maaf jika aku tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan."

"Kau bercanda?"

"Tentu tidak, bodoh."

Apa yang Sakura katakan seolah melunturkan senyum Naruto. Namun walau begitu, tangan lembutnya kini mencoba meraba lembut pipi Naruto, memberikan kehangatan akan sebuah senyum yang belum sama sekali ia perlihatkan pada orang lain. Naruto terpaku untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya bibirnya melengkung kecil. Dalam hatinya, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka, bahkan mungkin agak sedikit sakit terasa.

 _Ia benar-benar tak menyangka jika Sakura bukanlah seperti yang ia duga, yang awalnya ia mengira bahwa ia akan menjadi orang yang pertama bagi Sakura._

 _"A-aaah!_ Aku baru melakukannya sekali sebelum ini. Jadi, tolong pelan-pelan. _Ah!"_

 _"A-aaahnn "_

Sakura kembali mendesah, saat Naruto kembali melakukannya. Menusuk jauh lebih dalam, lalu kembali, dan terulang seperti itu. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, saat Naruto meraba dadanya yang tidak terlalu besar. Itu adalah rangsangan yang membuatnya terasa melayang di udara.

Naruto mencoba memberikan rangsangan selembut yang ia bisa. Naruto tak ingin menghancurkan gadis itu. Ia benar-benar tak menginginkan itu. Naruto melihat Sakura, mendapati gadis itu menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu. Naruto mengelus lembut pipinya, berkata bahwa ia tidak akan menghancurkannya.

"Naruto ... _Ah!"_

Naruto berhenti menusuk Sakura, saat dirinya hampir diluar kendali. Melepas dirinya dari tubuh Sakura. Sejenak gadis itu menatapnya dengan pandangan heran. Naruto menggeleng sembari tersenyum simpul. Ia tidak ingin ini cepat berakhir.

"Kenapa?"

"Kita tak pakai pengaman, jadi aku mencoba menahannya."

"Bodoh. Kau tak perlu ragu. Aku aman hari ini. Kau bisa melakukannya sepuasmu."

 _"Begitukah?"_

"Ngomong-ngomong, mau ganti gaya?"

 _"Terserah."_

Sakura tersenyum misterius. Segera ia bangkit dari posisinya, lalu berganti posisi. menungging membelakangi Naruto. Kedua tangannya kini bertopang pada rerumputan dingin di bawahnya, sambil menoleh kearah Naruto. Salah satu matanya berkedip, memberi kode.

"Sakura- _chan,_ ini?"

"Tak apa. Kau adalah yang pertama kali dalam posisi ini."

Naruto meneguk ludahnya. Dalam hati berkata _apa ini sungguhan?_ Dengan ekspresi yang tak lagi bisa ia tahan. Naruto mencoba maju sedikit, menyelaraskan dirinya pada Sakura. Naruto mencoba mendorong pelan, menusuk lebih dalam, masuk ke dalam tubuh Sakura untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya. Naruto tahu itu. Kedua tangannya kini mencoba meraih lengan Sakura, hingga Sakura kini bertopang pada tarikan tangan Naruto.

 _*Slap!* *Slap!*_

 _"Nnnnhh ... A-aaahh!"_

Alunan suara bagai simponi mengalun merdu saat tubuh mereka bersatu. Sakura tak dapat menahan lagi apa yang ia rasakan. Naruto benar-benar membuatnya menjadi sedikit lebih gila. Sakura yang saat ini adalah Sakura yang hanya dapat merasakan kenikmatan. Bahkan kini, pergerakannya sangat terbatas, dan hanya bisa pasrah saat Naruto menusuknya jauh lebih dalam. Namun walaupun begitu, ia menikmatinya.

"Sakura _-chan_!"

Itu berlangsung agak cukup lama sebelum akhirnya Naruto memunculkan tanda bahwa ia hampir berada di ujung batasnya. Kecepatan pompanya bertambah, hingga membuat Sakura agak kewalahan mengimbanginya. Dirinya masuk sepenuhnya dalam tubuh Sakura, sesekali mencapai titik ujung dimana ia bertemu dengan dindin rahim Sakura.

 _"A-aahh..._ Naruto ... _Aahh!"_

Naruto menegakkan kepalanya keatas, saat dirinya menusuk masuk ke dalam tubuh Sakura hingga menyentuh dinding rahim Sakura, lalu menyemburkan cairan hangat di dalam sana. Naruto memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas, bahkan membuat Sakura jatuh tersungkur saat pegangan tangannya pada lengan Sakura mengendur. Sakura pun sama. Gadis itu mengambil nafas berulang kali, mengabaikan cairan yang meleleh keluar dari selangkangannya.

Dalam keadaannya, Sakura mencoba melirik Naruto. Pemuda itu duduk berlutut, kepala menghadap keatas, dengan lelehan air mata di sisi. Sakura tahu Naruto menangis dalam diam. Namun di satu sisi, ia merasa, biarlah Naruto seperti itu untuk beberapa waktu.

"..."

"..."

"Sakura _-chan, Terima kasih ..._ "

" _Sama-sama ..."_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Di pagi hari yang indah, di halaman belakang sebuah rumah besar yang begitu indah, sebuah pesta menjadi pengubah suasana yang ada. Kue manis dan buah-buahan terlihat mengoda selera di atas meja. Para tamu undangan yang bercengkrama satu sama lain, serta para wanita yang asik berfoto dengan sang tuan dari pesta tersebut.

Pasutri itu tertawa dalam jepretan kamera. Tudung putih apik terlihat begitu menawan menutupi wajah cantik sang empunya. Begitupun sang mempelai, pria gagah dengan rambut _emo_ nya.

"Haha. Terima kasih atas potonya!"

"Semoga menjadi keluarga yang menyenangkan!"

"Tentu!"

Sapaan dari para tamu undangan membuat mereka menjadi lebih baik. Semua teman, orang terdekat, juga orang yang berjasa bagi mereka berdua kini hadir dalam pesta meriah mereka. Mereka semua hadir sebagai tamu undangan, kecuali satu orang yang sedari tadi belum menampakkan wajahnya.

Si mempelai wanita berbalut dress pengantin terlihat lelah menunggu, begitupun sang mempelai pria di sebelahnya. Mau bagaimanapun, sosok yang mereka tunggu adalah sosok yang dulu satu tim dalam masa kecil mereka. Sosok yang selalu memamerkan senyumnya pada semua orang di saat ia tak bisa tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri.

"Whoaa! Itu dia."

Wanita dalam dress pengantin itu mendapati salah satu tamu undangan menyahut dengan semangat. Segera ia mengalihkan perhatiannya. Seorang pria, rambut pirang _spike_ nya terlihat lebih pendek dari yang sebelumnya, pandang mata yang melembut, tubuh tegaknya yang berisi, juga iris _saphire_ miliknya yang lama tak ia lihat.

"Kau datang juga rupanya?"

"Bagaimana kabarmu kawan? Apa yang kau lihat dari dunia luar?"

"Hey. Ini saatnya kita untuk bersenang-senang bukan? sang pahlawan telah kembali ke desa kita tercinta!"

"Hentikan itu, itu membuatku agak sedikit malu, bodoh!"

 _"Maa ... maa ..._ kau selalu seperti itu. Untuk hari ini, cobalah untuk menikmati hidupmu."

"Hey. Kapan kau menyusul kami?"

"Bego! Itu pertanyaan yang menyakitkan tahu."

"Ah kalian! Setidaknya berikan aku jalan. Aku belum memberi salam dan sapa pada sang Tuan."

Si pria pirang dalam balut jas hitam kini berjalan kearah pasutri yang menunggu di depannya. Memasang ekspresi yang turut bahagia, senyum simpul terlihat di wajahnya, begitupun dengan tatapan matanya yang melembut saat mendapati pasutri di depannya tersenyum padanya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Naruto ..."

"Tentu. –"

"- Dan selamat untuk kalian berdua, Sakura, Sasuke. –"

"- Semoga hidup kalian menjadi bahagia selamanya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Fin~_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _Bitter Sweet_

 _Disclaimer (c) Masashi Kishimoto [Ini hanyalah fanfiction. Dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata tanpa berpikir untuk mengambil keuntungan materiil]_

 _Thank you for Reading!_


End file.
